That Stupid Smirk
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: "Excuse me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He brought his right hand to his chest, mocking hurt. "Did you just call my smirk stupid?" - Take a journey in the lives of Eli and Clare, where romance, humor, and numerous stupid smirks occur.
1. That Stupid Smirk

Chapter 1: That Stupid Smirk

**3****rd**** POV**

_Why did he have to be so…. UGH! Stupid Eli. Stupid smirk._ Clare ranted in her mind.

Ever since Eli Goldsworthy entered her life, she can't ever think straight anymore. She doesn't understand how one boy can easily change her whole life. She is Clare Edwards, is and always have been a straight A student, has always had a perfect attendance, and she does not skip class! And then all of a sudden, this emo looking guy pops into her life and turns her into the complete opposite of what she used to be.

But no matter how much Clare dislikes Eli, deep down she knows that she has an attraction for him. The day they skipped class proved that much. The distance between the two of them was so little that Clare saw every single color that swirled in his eyes. She was reluctant about pulling away but he had already let go of his grip on her wrists. It would have been even more embarrassing to keep gazing into his eyes.

_And that stupid smirk that he gave me afterwards! Once again, UGH!_ She thought.

Eli Goldsworthy on the other hand is infuriated. No girl in his life has ever sparked this sort of emotion in him. He has no freaking idea what is going on with him. He's supposed to be the guy who doesn't care about what people think, who doesn't care if he fits in or not, and who could care less about what people feel.

Well, that was before Clare Edwards entered his life. For some reason, he has the need to make her like him. He wants her to feel like she can be comfortable with him and don't even get him started about her feelings. He hates seeing her sad. At every chance he gets, he tries to make her as happy as she can possibly be. It's so not his style.

_She's so…. infuriating!_ He yelled in his mind.

Life has never been more interesting to Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy.

**Clare POV**

I sat on the bench feeling the most embarrassed in my life. This was nothing compared to the day when I proved myself to KC or the day they found the vibrator in my bag. _Okay, okay let's not go back to that day._ I looked across the street and tried not to think about what just happened. It's not as easy as I thought it was going to be, considering he's standing only a few feet away from me.

"So…" he finally said, breaking the silence between us.

"So…" I repeated in the same tone, still refusing to look at him.

"You ready to go?" he asked coolly as if nothing had even happened. I gave a small nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. I felt like I was going to explode with humiliation. I finally stood up and gathered my stuff. I could feel him burning holes in the back of my head as he was still pressed up against the wooden pole.

"I'm ready," I announced. My face was flushed and I refused to let him see me that way. I turned around, not facing him, and began walking back towards the school. Even though I couldn't even see his face, I could tell that his stupid smirk was plastered onto his face. I walked at a faster pace than he did but he somehow managed to keep up with me.

"Slow down Clare. Geez," he panted behind me. My face was slowly regaining its usual color and I sighed gratefully.

"Alright, slow poke," I teased._ Yes! Clare Edwards is back! _He scoffed and began walking next to me.

"I am not slow," he defended with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Really?" I challenged with my eyebrow raised.

"You're just walking too fast," he simply stated with a smile. _Whoa, whoa, what? Is that actually a smile?_ I must have looked shocked because he looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, his smile turning into a frown. _Oh man, I liked his smile._

"Nothing it's just…. you actually smiled," I pointed out, giving him a smile myself. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Everyone smiles Clare. It is but a simple fact. Just because I look I like a depressed, goth kid, it doesn't mean that I don't smile," he teased, now back with his stupid smirk. I chuckled before looking forward.

"I don't know. It seems very rare to see you smile. You're usually just smirking your stupid smirk," I commented. I mentally slapped myself. _Did I just tell him that his smirk is stupid?_

"Excuse me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He brought his right hand to his chest, mocking hurt. "Did you just call my smirk stupid?" he asked in amusement.

"Forget I even said anything," I replied hastily, not wanting him to make another comment.

"That's going to be very hard for me to do, considering you just insulted my smirk," he teased with a laugh. I groaned and scrunched my eyebrows in frustration. "Please elaborate," he added, making a gesture with his hand that told me to go on.

"Elaborate on what?" I asked with frustration clearly evident in my voice.

_You see Clare, this is what happens when you blurt out your thoughts._ Shut up, inner voice.

"On why my smirk is stupid. I'd like to hear your reasons," he replied with his stupid smirk plastered onto his face again. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in defeat.

"First of all, it's like a half smirk half frown that you're pulling off. It's umm….. what's the word…. lopsided. Yeah, that's it. One side is always up and the other is always pulling down. You always use it against me and it makes me want to strangle you all the time and then sometimes it just makes me want to ki – " I stopped mid-sentence, realizing what I was just about to say. _I can't believe I was going to say that I wanted to kiss him. I better have stopped there!_

"It makes you want to ki – what? Come on Clare, you can't honestly stop there. It was just getting interesting," he laughed with his eyes glinting with curiosity. _Think, think, think!_

"It makes me want to kill you," I replied in a dark and evil voice. I laughed looking at his expression. His lips were pulled back into a mock frown. _Wow, nice save._

"Are you sure?" he challenged. "For a second there I thought you were going to tell me that my smirk makes you want to kiss me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I playfully punched his arm. "Ouch," he played hurt, using the same tone he did back at the Dot.

The truth is my heart was pounding erratically in my chest. _Who would have thought that he would ever guess what I was about to say?_ Then again, it wasn't really that hard to figure out.

"Of course Eli! I just really want to kiss you," I replied sarcastically. He laughed at my reply and smirked. "You're smirking again," I commented, "Why can't you just smile? Come on, practice it with me." I gave him the widest smile I could and he just merely chuckled at me. "I'm serious," I told him.

"Well, I still believe that you were going to say kiss instead of kill and if that's the case, I'm going to keep smirking," he stated simply with a grin. I could've have sworn that my heart skipped a beat. My face was beginning to flush again but the school was already only about thirty feet away from us.

"Let's see if you're really not as slow as you say you aren't," I smirked at him and ran towards the school at full speed. It only took him a split second to realize what I was referring to and began to run towards me._ Okay, wow. Maybe he isn't so slow._ Within seconds, he caught up to me and easily overtook my place. He reached the school a few seconds before me.

"See? Told you so," he panted but somehow he still managed to smirk. I collapsed onto the grass right when the bell for English class to end rang.

"Made it just in time," I commented. He held out his hand to me and I took a hold of it. He helped me up but he refused to let go of my hand even though I was already standing. He jerked me away suddenly and hid behind a tall shrub.

"Shh," he whispered. A teacher came out from the front door and walked towards his car. I was giggling with excitement as he slyly got us back inside the school with no one noticing, all the while keeping his hand in mine. Students were still hanging by their lockers and talking to their friends.

"That's the most fun I've had … ever," I beamed at him.

"Hey Clare! I missed you earli – " Alli was cut short as her eyes zeroed in on mine and Eli's hands. Both Eli and I saw what she was looking at and we quickly pulled out our hands from each other. He rubbed his neck nervously while I stuffed my hand in my back pocket.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Nevermind. I'll see you umm… later," she gave me a wink and a smile before walking off.

"Umm…." I trailed off.

"See you later?" he hastily asked.

"Yeah, see ya," I replied as I walked away. I ran my hand through my hair. _Whoa. Eli Goldsworthy just held my hand._

**Hey guys! This is my first Degrassi fanfic ever! I usually just write Twilight fanfics so if you guys are into that, go ahead and check my profile! P.S. All my stories are anti-Edward :D**

**How have you guys liked this first chapter? Do you want me to continue?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know!  
**


	2. Witches and Exboyfriends

Chapter 2: Witches and Ex-Boyfriends

**Eli POV**

_Great Eli. Just great. You have completely freaked Clare out. How are you ever going to show your face to her again? You just had to keep holding her hand. Idiot._

I groaned and slammed my locker shut. Why did she have to be so irresistible? She just looked so adorable when she was actually having fun. _Adorable?_ _What has happened to me? I do not use words like adorable or irresistible._ Geez, this girl is turning me into a sap.

By the time I got out of class, it was already time for lunch. I sighed. Great, I'm going to have to face Clare sooner or later. I walked back to my locker and got the stuff I'm going to need later. I closed it and then –

"Hi Eli!" Clare's friend exclaimed. I jumped slightly, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Oh sorry if I scared you," she quickly apologized. I scoffed.

"You didn't scare me," I defended.

"Right," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Wait, do I know you?" I asked, trying to look annoyed. In all honesty, I'm going to try to get whatever I can out of her about Clare.

"I'm Alli Bhandari. Clare's best friend and I'm usually known as Sav's younger sister," she replied, obviously irritated by the label. She had her hand held out and I shook her hand.

"And I'm – " she cut me off before I could say anymore.

"You're Elijah Goldsworthy but you prefer to be called Eli. You drive a Hearse, and apparently have a fascination with death. You paint your nails black with a black sharpie. You're Clare's English partner and possibly more," she had a twinkle in her eyes that actually scared me and trust me, there are not much things that scare me. I think Alli just made it on the top of my list.

"Umm…. okay?" I replied uncomfortably. "Stalker much?" I teased with a smirk.

"Nope, Clare just talks a lot about you," she grinned at me.

"Really?" I dragged out the word with curiosity dripping from my tone. "What does she say about me exactly?"

"Hmmm, let's see," she started out. She linked her arm around mine before she started walking, dragging me along with her. I was going to protest but I didn't want her to not tell me. "Along with what I just said, she says that you're so 'UGH!'"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, she would say that about me. "That's it?" I scoffed.

"Pretty much, but in girl world that can mean a lot of things," she smirked at me.

"Like?"

"Well in reference to you, it can mean 'he's so annoying and I just want to strangle him,' 'I'm trying not to like him but he's making it so hard not to,' 'I just want to kiss him,' or 'I'm totally in love with him.' Those are just a few examples," she answered with a smile.

"Interesting," I muttered with a smirk on my face. I wonder which one of those Clare actually thinks about me.

"Well, you seem pretty interested in what Clare thinks about you," she commented with a snarky grin.

"I am not!" I protested quickly.

"Sure you're not," she said sarcastically, "That's why you're here stuck with a girl, whom you barely even know, with her arm linked with yours and you're not saying anything about it because you want to know more about Clare. Come on, admit it!"

"Keep on dreaming Bhandari," I replied with a roll of my eyes. _Dang, this girl is good_. She let out a groan of frustration.

"Okay fine but tell me what you think about Clare. It's the least you can do," she demanded.

"She's….. hmmm, what's the word…. infuriating? Yeah that's it. She's so infuriating," I answered.

"How so?" she asked with curiosity laced in her voice. I hadn't meant to go so deep in detail. The words just flowed through my mouth.

"Well first off, her mood changes so much. One minute she's sad, and then the next she's all happy. Well, that's probably because of me," I said cockily. She raised an eyebrow. I fake coughed before continuing. "Usually I don't care if people like me or not but for some reason I want her to like me and I – wait, whoa! Why am I telling you this?" my eyes widened as I realized what I just confessed to her.

She beamed at me and then let go of my arm. "It was nice talking to you Eli!" she shouted as she ran down the hall, leaving a trail of laughter. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Great. Just freaking great," I muttered. I walked towards the cafeteria and saw that nearly every table was already filled. I scanned the room and saw the table where Clare was sitting. Alli just so happened to be sitting next to her._ That little witch._

"Hey Eli! Over here!" Alli shouted, motioning for me to walk over there. I nearly laughed at the expression Clare had on her face. She was looking back and forth between me and Alli with her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. I gave Alli an evil glare but decided to go sit with them anyways.

"Hey Clare, Alli," I said her name with annoyance. 'We are not done,' I mouthed to her.

'Oh yes we are,' she mouthed back.

"You guys know each other?" Clare asked with confusion in her voice.

"We just had a little talk," Alli smirked. I clenched my hands underneath the table. I really feel like strangling her right now.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

"Who's this?" a guy with curly hair and nerdy glasses asked.

"Right," Alli clapped her hands. "Guys this is Eli," she introduced. I gave a small wave and they all said 'hey.' "Eli, this is Dave," she pointed to an African American boy with a shaved head, "Connor," she pointed to another African American boy with glasses, "and Wesley," she pointed to the guy who asked about me.

"Hey," I repeated.

"So are you new here?" Dave asked.

"Obviously," Alli rolled her eyes at him. I let out a small smirk. She can be real mean when she wants to be. _Not bad._

"Yeah. I just transferred here from British Columbia a few days ago," I replied.

"Have you ever been here before?" Connor continued.

"Yeah, my grandfather lives a few hours from here so I've been down here a few times before. I'm pretty acquainted with the area," I answered.

"Acquainted?" Wesley asked. I held back a laugh and I saw Clare doing the same.

"It means he's used to it," Clare replied with a small laugh.

"Dude, normal guys don't use words like acquainted," Dave pointed out.

"Tell me Dave, do I look like a normal guy to you?" I teased with a smirk, pointing towards myself.

"Point taken," he shrugged before taking a bite into his pizza.

"_Well,_ since the three of you guys seem _acquainted_ enough. Can you guys stop talking?" Alli snapped. The three other guys shut up but I honestly don't think she meant me too, so I didn't.

"So… when did this happen?" Clare gestured between me and Alli.

"Literally ten minutes ago," I answered with a smirk.

"You know Clare, Eli has some very interesting things to say about you," Alli said with a grin. Clare raised her eyebrow at me and I took a deep gulp. I brought my foot and slyly kicked Alli under the table. Her eyes widened and she let out a shriek. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Clare asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I just pulled a muscle," she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain on my right foot.

"Hell! What's wrong with you woman?" I hissed at Alli as I cradled my foot.

"Heels," she simply stated with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Okay, seriously what's going on?" Clare asked with frustration laced in her voice.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Dave asked with a suspicious expression on his face.

Just then, the bell rang for lunch to end and I sighed gratefully. "Nothing," I muttered. "I have P.E. next. How about you guys?" I asked.

"It just so happens that we all have P.E. next," Alli had another glint in her eyes. _This cannot be good._ She linked her arm with Clare and then brought the other on mine.

"This is amusing," Clare chuckled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're linking arms with Alli. This is so not your style," she laughed. She's right. _This is so not my style._

"Well it's either this or I face her wrath," I replied smirking my 'stupid smirk,' as Clare would say.

"Good point," she shook her head, a giggle escaping her lips. Adorable. _Seriously? We're back to that again?_ My face fixed into a scowl as Alli dragged both Clare and I towards the gym.

"Uhh Alli," I started to say.

"What?" she snapped.

"Unless you and Clare want to follow me inside the boys' locker room, I suggest that you let me go," I told her, a smirk pulling at the corner of my lips. She let me go and pushed me away.

"Go," she looked up, annoyed, to emphasize her point. I laughed.

"You know you want this," I gestured to myself and grinned at them. Clare stuck her tongue out at me, rolling her eyes just like I would. I did a small mental victory dance and turned around as I walked to the locker room. I got changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a black shirt – go figure – and walked back out. Suddenly, I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

"What's your business with Alli?" Dave asked. I scoffed and let out a laugh.

"If you're thinking that I like her, you are way off," I took off his arm around me and pushed it to his side. "Word of advice, never put your arm around me again," I said in a low voice. He nodded and scurried off to his friends. I shook my head and smiled to myself. Clare would love to see me right now.

"I see that you're smiling," a voice said. I could tell whose voice that is from miles away. I looked beside me and saw Clare literally beaming with happiness.

"Thought I would give it a try," I smirked at her.

"No please! Your smirk pains me," she said sarcastically, over-exaggerating.

". Funny," I rolled my eyes. "So what kind of physical education do you guys do here?" I asked as she and I walked together towards the benches.

"Well on Tuesdays and Thursdays we do some running and then on the other days we do sports. Right now we're doing volleyball…" her voice began to falter from my hearing as I looked across the gym. A tall guy with dirty blonde hair was glaring at me intensely. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows, challenging him.

"Clare?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?"

"Jealous ex-boyfriend," Alli sang as she skipped passed us. _Hmm, interesting….._

**First, I'd like to say how thank you I am for all the REVIEWS I received from the last chapter! Thank you!**

**I decided to put in some Alli/Eli interaction in here. I think its cute how they can hate each other but work for the same cause :D How about you?**

**Don't forget to leave your REVIEWS!  
**


	3. Deadly

**MUST READ: Jenna may seem out of character in this chapter, but I did that on purpose. With her thinking that she's fat, and KC getting jealous over Eli, her insecurities have been way over the top. Added to the fact that she's pregnant, (like assumed from the promos) she'll be very emotional and angry all the time. **

**Sorry for that little explanation, ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Deadly

**Clare POV**

Well, lunch with Alli and Eli was certainly amusing. I wonder how Alli got him to link arms with her without much trouble. I shook my head from the thoughts and looked ahead of me. I saw KC glaring at Eli and he was just gladly mocking him. I smacked Eli on the arm.

"Oww Clare! This is the second time today," he smirked, finally pulling his gaze away from KC.

"Stop mocking him. You'll just make it worse," I told him. I could really care less about what KC is thinking right now. I know how he can react to things. The last thing I want is to have Eli hurt. _Why do you care?_ Because he's my friend. _Sure._

"Ex-boyfriend, huh?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"And a jealous one at that," Alli announced as she sat next to the both of us.

"Jealous of who?" I scoffed.

"You wound me Clare," Eli brought his hand to his chest, mocking hurt. "Why would he not be jealous of me? I'm only the most awesome goth kid in the school," he declared cockily.

"You're the only goth kid in the school," I deadpanned. Alli brought her hand to her mouth and coughed, trying to muffle her laugh.

"Point taken," he nodded, smirking at me. _Ugh, that stupid smirk!_ "I am still pretty awesome though. I'm handsome, charming, funny – " I cut him off.

"Egotistical, cocky, arrogant, shall I go on?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. He raised both of his eyebrows, challenging me, before dropping the topic. "I'm serious though. You should really avoid him," I added.

"Why is that? I can take him," he lifted both of his arms and pretended to punch something. I sighed in frustration. I grabbed one of his fists and held onto it. His eyes flashed from my face to his hand, now covered with my own.

"I'm dead serious," I said in a tone that told him I wasn't kidding.

"Are you saying that you actually care about me?" he asked with amusement clearly in his voice. _What are you going to say now? Think!_

"I need you, okay?" I said sincerely. _Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say._

"EEP!" Alli squealed from her seat. Both Eli and I looked at her. "Sorry, I'll umm….. please continue," she quickly added.

"You need me? Why is that?" Eli scoffed.

"You're my English partner. Of course I need you. Who else is going to correct my bad writing and urge me to do spontaneous things?" I asked giving him a smile. _You go Clare! You're on a roll!_

"Eh. You're right," he shrugged at me. _Thank God._

"You two are so much better than TV," Alli sighed dreamily.

"Shut up Bhandari," Eli hissed at her.

"Why don't you Goldsworthy?" she snapped back at him.

"It's nice seeing you guys getting along," I grinned at both of them. They both let out huffs before crossing their arms. I laughed and turned to face the Coach.

"Okay kids, today we are going to play volleyball…. like usual," he muttered the last part. "Alright! Clare and Jenna you two are today's captains. First chooser serves," he announced. _Great. Just what I needed._

Eli gave me a smirk and gestured for me to go forward. I glared at him but he willingly took it. Jenna and I stood together in the middle of the gym while the rest of the students stood at one side of the room. Jenna and I did rock, paper, scissors and she won, paper against rock.

"KC," she picked, not before giving me a snobby look. KC stood up and went over to her side. _Dare I say it, that little stupid bi – _

"Clare?" the Coach asked.

"Right," I said uneasily. "Alli and Eli," I chose. Jenna went ahead and chose two other girls that I didn't know. "Dave and Connor," I picked again. She and I went ahead and kept choosing until I ended up with Wesley. He's always the last one picked.

"I wonder what's up with her. She seemed to be getting better," Alli told me as we went to our positions.

"Did you see the look she gave you?" Eli asked me.

"It wasn't that hard to miss," I replied sarcastically. He looked forward and eyed Jenna for a while. I was about to start asking him why he was staring at her until he made a statement.

"Blonde cheerleader, very cliché," he joked.

"How'd you know that she's a cheerleader?" I asked curiously.

"I can tell by the way she walks," he smirked. I looked forward and saw her walking with her hips swaying and her hands swinging way too much.

"How does that have to do with anything?" Alli asked.

"Easy. It seems like she's ready to burst out cheering at any moment," he laughed. Alli and I took one look at each other and joined in his laughter. Truer words have never been spoken.

"I'll be right back. You kids better be playing the game when I come back," the Coach declared before he left the gym.

"Are you guys ready?" Jenna asked, twirling the volleyball in her hands. I gave her an annoyed look but nodded. She served the ball and we continued playing on it. The ball made it over to their side and I saw Jenna throw me a glare. She spiked the ball hard and it hit me straight on the face. It caught me off guard and I fell onto the floor. "Oops," she hid a smile and feigned worry.

"Clare!" both Alli and Eli exclaimed. They both walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" Eli kneeled down by my side and cupped my face, turning it from side to side as he inspected me.

"I'm fine Eli," I tried to give him a smile but pain formed on my nose. "Oww," I whimpered from the pain.

"You heard her. She's alright," Jenna snorted. "Just trying to get attention," she added. Rage was beginning to cloud my vision but Eli's touch was distracting me from my anger. _Stupid Eli. Stupid Jenna._

"Let me see," he caressed my nose. "Your nose is broken," he stated.

"Wow, thanks a lot Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service," he grinned at me. "This is going to hurt a bit. Sorry," he apologized. He pushed my nose and cracked it back to its usual place.

"AHH! Crap," I shrieked in pain.

"Such words coming out from Saint Clare," he teased. I gave him an exasperated sigh and took his hand. He helped me up but it was already too late to stop Alli from what she was going to do.

"What gives?" Alli shouted at Jenna. She walked over to the other side, grabbed Jenna's shoulder, and shoved her back. "Let's settle this right here, right now. Whatever your problem with Clare is now my problem! What else do you want? You've already stolen her ex-boyfriend and lied about her getting a boob job. Are you trying to ruin her 'obviously prettier face than yours' too?" she yelled at Jenna's face.

Eli gave me a look. "Long story," I answered his unasked question.

"Hey stop that!" KC shot at Alli. He grabbed her and pushed her aside, not wanting damage to be put on Jenna. _Too late for that. She's already damaged in the head._

"Don't shove her like that!" this time it was Dave who shouted and surprisingly, Eli too. He set me back on my foot and started to walk over to KC. _Hmm, nice and noble._

"Eli, don't," I grabbed his hand, trying to prevent him from doing anything. He pulled away from me and walked over there anyways.

"Kids stop this right now!" Coach yelled but it was too late. Eli and KC were already staring each other down. I ran over to Alli and held her. We were both worried for Eli's well-being. It was comical to see how small Eli was next to KC, yet he was just as fierce.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't freaking shove girls like that!" Eli seethed. He pushed KC back.

"Sorry for hurting your little _girlfriend_," KC mocked, returning the gesture by shoving Eli.

"Stop it!" I shrieked.

The coach got in between the two of them and pushed them apart before it got worse. "All six of you! Clare, Eli, KC, Jenna, Alli, and Dave, detention!" he shouted.

"That's not fair she started it!" Alli protested pointing at Jenna.

"Do you want an extra day of detention?" the Coach threatened. Alli clenched her hand and bit her lip in anger. "I thought so," he added. He made us sit out the rest of the class, putting us on opposite sides.

"You dated him?" Eli scoffed, slamming a fist on the bench.

"He wasn't always like this," I said slowly.

"Sure and that makes it better," he replied sarcastically.

"I can't believe that I thought Jenna was actually starting to be okay," Alli grumbled.

"Can you explain that?" I asked in confusion.

"Well since you and Emofreak over here have been spending so much time together, I started hanging out with Jenna at lunch," she explained.

"What about Drew?" I asked.

"He's always busy nowadays," she stated simply, "He says that we're not exactly 'together' yet and that I need to give him space. So I am."

We all nodded at her explanation. If Drew wasn't such a jerk to Alli, I would actually think that he's good for her.

"The way she's acted right now shows me that she was trying to sweet talk me away from you," she seethed. We stayed quiet for a while until Eli broke the silence.

"Boob job?" Eli suddenly asked.

"Of all the things she said, that's the only thing that stuck in your mind?" I groaned in embarrassment.

"Well, no, but it's what I'm the most curious about," he smirked. "Well?"

"Remember when I told you I got laser surgery? For my eyes?" he gave a nod. "Well I was talking to Alli about getting surgery but I wasn't being specific about it because she already knew what I was talking about. I guess Jenna overheard and she immediately thought about plastic surgery," I explained further.

"Because it's the only type of surgery she knows about," Alli mumbled. Both Eli and I heard and we let out laughs. "And this idiot over here believed her," she punched Dave on the arm.

"What could we possibly think?" Dave protested. "They sure looked like they had gotten bigger." I gasped in disbelief and crossed my arms. I stared him down but it was cut short as Eli got a hold of the collar of Dave's shirt.

"Apologize," he hissed in a deathly tone as he brought Dave closer to his face.

"S-sorry Clare," Dave stuttered. Eli let go of his collar and brought Dave back onto the bench. I heard Alli snicker beside me.

"Clare sure has a thing for hotheads," she commented. I blushed deeply and buried my face in my hand.

"I knew she couldn't resist me," Eli stated cockily. I groaned in frustration and pushed him away.

"I thought you two by yourselves were bad enough but together you guys are like…. deadly," I grumbled.

Eli and Alli looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with their eyes. Alli raised her eyebrow while Eli gave her a stupid smirk. In synch, they pulled out their hands and shook them together.

"Comrades," they agreed.

"Great," I muttered.

**OOOH! Alli and Eli are comrades now. What do you think about that?**

**Do you guys like the KC/Eli interaction? There won't be a lot of it in this story, but I'll assure you that there will be very intense scenes between the two of them throughout the story. **

**So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	4. A Special Partnership

Chapter 4: A Special Partnership

**Eli POV**

The Coach gave us detention for tomorrow. Apparently, no one was able to hold detention today and he couldn't because he's busy. _Yeah right, we all know that even he doesn't want to be stuck here afterschool_.

My thoughts darted back to Alli. She's not as bad as I thought she was going to be. From what I can see, her motive is very clear: Get Eli and Clare together. She's not being very subtle about it either. I should've just strangled her right there and then. _I don't even want to be with Clare….. _Oh, who the hell am I kidding? Of course I want to be with Clare.

The only good thing that came out of mine and KC's fight is that Clare has been worried about me nonstop. I kind of liked the attention. _Her attention._ I shook again. _There you go again with the corny lines._

"Are you sure that you're not hurt?" she asked again.

"Clare," I grabbed her wrist gently and forced her to look at me. "All he did was push me back a few inches. There's no damage at all," I told her. She looked down and bit her lip shyly.

"Fine. Just ignore him, okay? Please," she pleaded.

"If it makes you happy," I sighed defeated. _Did I just submit to her wishes?_ She smiled brightly and gave me a hug. I was taken back. A lot. I tensed for a mere second before returning her hug. She pulled back from me and I already missed the feeling of our bodies together. _You're such a sap._

"What you did back there was so – " I cut her off.

"Awesome, amazing, unbelievable?" I smirked at her and made gestures declaring my awesomeness. Surprisingly, she didn't have a comeback for my egotistical rant. Instead, she laughed and kissed me on the cheek. _Whoa._

"I was going to say kind, but those work too," she smiled at me. Adorable. _Am I seriously back to that again?_ "You stood up for Alli, even though she hasn't exactly been nice to you. It shows how much you care for women. I respect that," she continued.

"Well, I am a man of manners," I said cockily.

"You sure are," she smiled at me, "Thank you for standing up for me and Alli. It takes a lot of guts to do something like that."

"It was nothing," I shrugged it off, acting modest, and gave her the biggest smile I could do. She smiled brightly at me and her face flushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

"I'd be worried if you didn't," I teased. She bit her lip, obviously trying to hide a smile, and walked away. A car passed by and she got in. I stood there and watched as she left the school parking lot.

"Your girlfriend?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw a guy wearing a beanie and a baggy jacket. He wasn't like any of the guys I've seen in the school. It didn't seem like he was any trouble. He seemed like a decent guy and very familiar.

"Nah. She's just my friend," I replied.

"Huh, right," he scoffed sarcastically, "It sure didn't look that way especially with the way you were looking at her."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Dude, chill out man. I'm just saying that you obviously like her," he replied, with his hands up in defense.

"Okay, so maybe I do," I admitted, defeated. _And I admit this to a complete stranger, why?_

"I'm Adam. Adam Torres," he held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"I'm – " he cut me off, just like Alli did when I was introducing myself.

"Eli Goldsworthy," he finished.

"How is it that everyone knows who I am? I'm supposed to be invisible," I groaned.

"Well you're kind of Degrassi's new hype man," he laughed.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"First of all you drive a Hearse," I nodded, basking in the truth of the statement, "and it's already spread around the school that you had a fight with KC Guthrie, the supposed star wide receiver of the football team."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that was fun," I stated. _Torres. Hmm, why does that sound so familiar? _"Whoa wait, are you Drew's brother?" I asked, finally realizing why he looked so familiar.

"Stepbrother," he corrected, "I think I'm in your Art class too."

"Right. That's why you looked so familiar," I said. I hadn't realized that we were walking while we talked until I reached my Hearse. "Well, this is my ride," I announced. Adam moved and looked at the window.

"No coffin?" he joked.

"Not yet," I grinned at him. He laughed. "Hey, you're cool. We should hang out sometime," I offered.

"That'd be awesome. You're the first friend I've made," he laughed.

"So you're new too. Well, we newbies have got to stick together, right?" I grinned at him.

"Right," he agreed. "See you man," he bumped fists with me before I got in the car. As I made my way to the exit, I saw Drew catch up with Adam. _Nice kid, that Adam._

As I got home, I saw that neither of my parents was home, as usual. They're probably out just to forget about each other. Other than the fact that they fought constantly and were rarely home, they're the best parents I could possibly ask for but sometimes I wonder why they just won't get a divorce already. _They're probably doing it for me._

I stayed downstairs for a while and made myself something to eat. Afterwards, I walked up the stairs and threw my bag on my bed. I flipped open my laptop and got on IM. I inputted Clare's IM name and was surprised to see her online. I allowed myself to smile and began to type.

**Eli-gold49:**more public embarrassment tonight?

I hadn't expected her to reply as quickly as she did. _Maybe she wants to talk to me as much I do to her?_

**Clare-e23**: is that an invitation?

I grinned at myself. _Hmm…._

**Eli-gold49:** that depends, do you want it to be?

I waited and waited but I never received an answer back. _Did I scare her off?_ Nah. I should have scared her off since the beginning. After a few minutes, I gave up and was about to go offline when I got _Ping'ed_.

**Clare-e23:** I'd love to but my dad just walked out on my mom. She kind of needs me right now. Maybe another time?

I sighed in relief. _Good, I haven't scared her off…. just yet._

**Eli-gold49:** No problem but I'll hold you to that :D (Are you happy? I just cyber smiled and it wasn't that normal parenthesis thing-y)

**Clare-e23:**Yes, Eli. I am just bursting with happiness - _-

I laughed. _My sarcasm is so rubbing off on her._

**Eli-gold49:** Glad to know

**Clare-e23:** Bye Eli

**Eli-gold49:** Goodnight Clare

_Clare-e23 is now offline_

I sighed and logged off. I looked at the clock and realized that it was already past ten. I got set on finishing my homework for the day before settling in to sleep.

* * *

I yawned as I parked into the school parking lot. I wasn't able to sleep until 2 am, meaning I only had five hours of sleep. I tend to leave the house early because I don't want to be home to hear my parents arguing again. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my back as I got out of the car. I walked towards the school until I was stopped by a certain little witch.

"What now?" I groaned, "It's too early for me to put up with your little plan."

"Hey, this plan is for your own good too okay. Besides, it's not like you were complaining much yesterday," she retorted.

"Can we just talk about this later? I didn't get much of a sleep," the last half of my sentence was muffled as I let out another yawn.

"Fine," she huffed. "Clare's here," she sang with a grin. I scowled at her but was glad that she took the hint and walked away. Clare jumped out from a car, looking frustrated. _I wonder what her problem is._

"Clare," I called out as she walked up the school's steps. She turned around and saw me.

"My mom's so… ugh! She thinks that by lying to me, I'll take the hint and leave her alone but it's making me just more irritated," she ranted. Her face was flushed red with anger and her eyes were dilated.

"Have you thought about my suggestion?" I asked. She took a deep breath and gave me a nod. She rummaged through her bag and handed me a bundle of paper. I scanned over it. _We need to talk….._ I read the rest of the paper and stood there open-mouthed. "Wow," was the only thing that escaped my mouth.

"That bad?" she asked sadly.

"No. I'm just speechless is all. How did it feel to write this?" I asked. She had some real depth to her writing. I felt the emotion she must have been feeling while writing it, considering I was nearly in the same situation.

"Good. Really good," she smiled softly to herself.

"You should read this at the Student Showcase," I suggested. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Panic and fear flashed through her eyes.

"No! I mean, I possibly can't. This is way too personal," she protested, tearing away the paper from my grip.

"You wanted your mom to know how you feel. This is a good way to do it," I urged on.

"But not in front of all those people Eli! I can't bear to give my mom that kind of embarrassment," she defended. I sighed.

"Okay…." I said unsurely.

"Thanks though. You know, for trying to help," she offered me a smile that I willingly returned.

From there, she and I parted ways. The next two periods was too much to bear. Finally the bell for nutrition rang, and I was out of my seat as fast as lightning. I made my way to the English classroom where I knew Clare was going to be. She sat on a chair, nibbling on a piece of baby carrot, as she read over her essay.

"Hey," I said, way too loudly. She jumped from her seat and dropped the carrot she was eating. I laughed and sat on top of the desk in front of her.

"You scared me," she breathed out.

"Yeah, I have that kind of effect on people," I grinned at her. "You doing okay?"

"Yup, much better than I was this morning. Our talk really help," she smiled at me.

"It's nice to know that I'm not useless after all," I joked. We stayed quiet for the rest of the time. She continued reading her essay as I sat there and stared at her. _Hmm... she doesn't look like much of a brunette. More like a redhead. Or maybe a bit of both? Yeah, a bit of both. Oohh, she bites her bottom lip when she's trying to concentrate. _I could tell that she was getting uncomfortable but I couldn't find the will to tear my eyes away from her. The bell suddenly rang and I was knocked out of my stupor.

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, it's nice to see that you will be joining us today. Let me guess, violent food poisoning?" Mrs. Dawes asked as she entered the room.

"We we're actually working on our papers," Clare answered. _You're not supposed to explain why you ditched class, Clare._ Sigh. She still has lots to learn.

"Original, but it won't excuse you both from detention and handing in your essays today," Mrs. Dawes announced. I could literally feel Clare's eyes widen behind me. I turned around to look at her. She had a look that – _Crap, we already have detention for the Coach today._

"Mrs. Dawes, we kind of already have detention for the Coach today," I told her.

"Wow, Ms. Edwards. I am quite impressed. You've been such an exhibitionist lately. Please don't tell me that Mr. Goldsworthy has a part in this," Mrs. Dawes looked over at Clare with amusement in her eyes. The other students snickered.

"Hmm…. kinda… yeah," Clare admitted sheepishly, her cheeks turning into a lovely shade of red.

"Like I said, we have a special partnership in this class, students," Mrs. Dawes smiled brightly. _For someone who's giving us detention, she seems pretty glad that it was because of me._ "Detention, tomorrow," she announced, her word final.

I turned around once again to look at Clare, this time giving her a smirk. She glared at me.

_Yeah, she wants me._

**OMYGAHH! I can't wait for tonight's episode! Clare and Eli will finally kiss. EEPP!**

**Thank you for all the REVIEWS and support I've gotten for this story. You guys rock!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	5. Stupid Eli, Stupid Clare

Chapter 5: Stupid Eli, Stupid Clare

**Clare POV**

_Stupid Eli. Stupid smirk._

I was forced to read my paper aloud for my 'punishment' and then Eli went ahead and proposed for me to present it at the Student Showcase. I had protested but Mrs. Dawes insisted on signing me up. I thought I had already told him that I didn't want to do that. Class ended and I purposely ignored Eli.

"Come on! You can't honestly ignore me forever," he whined from behind me as he tried to catch up.

"Don't talk to me right Eli! I am way beyond mad. I am livid," I seethed at him.

"You wanted to tell your mom, didn't you? You just needed an extra push," he persuaded.

"You went against my wishes, okay?" I nearly yelled at him, "You had no right!"

"Yes, I do!" he defended.

"As what?" I shouted.

"As your friend and someone who cares," he replied, his voice now softer.

"Forget it," I glared at him and ran towards my next class. I sat on the bouncing ball and buried my head in my hands.

"What's happening Clare-bear?" Alli asked.

"Not now Alli," I pleaded.

"Okay seriously, what's wrong?" she asked, this time with worry clearly etched in her voice.

"Eli's just being so… ugh! I personally told him that I didn't want to read my paper at the Student Showcase but he urged Mrs. Dawes to sign me up anyways. He totally went against my wishes," I ranted at her.

"Look, maybe just wants to help. He's your friend too you know," she offered.

"Yeah, some friend he is," I said sarcastically. She left it at that after reminding me of today's detention. I let out another groan. _And he's got me two detentions too!_

Class ended and it was time for lunch. If I even see Eli's face, I won't hesitate to kill him. I walked out with Alli in silence. It wasn't as comfortable as I would have hoped it to be but her presence was being greatly appreciated. We sat down on our usual table and waited for the guys to meet up with us. Spacing out, I saw a darkly clothed guy sitting with a boy wearing a dark grey beanie. _Eli_.

I glared intensely at his form and as if feeling my gaze, he looked up locking eyes with me. I glared at him even more but he hadn't returned the gesture. Instead he shrugged one of his shoulders and gave me a small smile. I huffed and looked the other way. _I'm not going to fall for that smile this time._

"You're still mad at him?" Alli asked, noticing where my gaze was once pointed at.

"How can I not be? He was being unreasonable," I reminded her. She didn't say anything back but I saw something flicker in her eyes.

"I'll be right back," she replied. I gave a small nod. She stood up from her chair and began walking towards Eli and his friend. I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes, trying to momentarily forget about my current troubles. Minutes had passed and Alli was finally back. Eli was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"To go put Emofreak back in his place," she answered. "Hey, do you mind walking with me for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied though I didn't see the reason in doing so. I stood up and followed her. We walked through the hallways pointlessly until suddenly she opened a door. "Alli what are you – " I was cut off as she pushed me inside the closet and I heard the click of a lock. "ALLI!" I shrieked, banging on the door.

"I know you'll forgive me Clare. Besides, this is for both of your own good," she apologized from the other side of the door.

"Both…..?" I turned around to see Eli's face in the darkly lit room.

"Clare," he pleaded.

"This was your plan? I can't believe you!" I shouted at him.

"Though I admit this was a pretty good plan, it wasn't mine," he replied with a small smirk on his face. I glared at him again. "Oh come on! Please! Just let it go already. If you don't want to do it then don't show up. It's as simple as that," he continued. His face showed true apology.

"It's not just that! I hate that you went against what I didn't want to do," I told him, putting all of my anger into the sentence. He sighed and dropped onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his face pulled into a pleading expression. He knelt on his knees. "Forgive me? Please? I'll shut up whenever you want me too. I'll leave you alone if you want to but I can't do that knowing you're still mad at me. Please," he begged.

I looked down at him with sadness in my eyes. I've never seen him look this broken and vulnerable before. My reserve was slowly breaking. "You really suck," I breathed out before kneeling in front of him.

He looked at me with hope in his eyes. "So….?"

"Fine, I forgive you. Are you happy now?" I finally said, defeated. He let go of my hands and wrapped them around me into a hug.

"Yes, very," he laughed against me. I felt myself melt into his touch. _So much for not liking him._ "Sorry for being such a jerk," he apologized.

"You should be," I muttered, but you could tell that I was teasing. I reluctantly pulled away from his embrace. We were now awkwardly sitting on the floor. "How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

He stood up and placed his hand on the doorknob. "The door wasn't locked in the first place," he smirked at me and then opened the door. I gave him an irritated groan and stood up to follow him out.

"I thought you said that this wasn't your idea!" I accused harshly.

"It didn't mean that I wasn't a part of the plan," he laughed before walking down the hallway.

"I hate you," I told him.

"Aww Clare, I hate you too," he said in a lovingly manner. I huffed and walked back into the cafeteria, following Eli, with my arms crossed.

* * *

Detention. That was a place that I never thought I'd ever be. Now I'm here because of stupid Eli. Though I had told him that I had already forgiven his actions, it didn't mean that I stopped glaring at him. Oh I made sure that he could feel the hate I was sending towards him.

"No talking, no eating or drinking, and especially no having fun. This room is to stay quiet at all times. Understood?" the teacher asked and we all gave little nods. Like yesterday, we were all divided into two groups. I sat in the middle of Alli and Eli, who was casually leaning back into the table behind him. Not even a minute has passed and the teacher already gave up. He left us in the room warning that he'd be back when we least expected it.

"Well that was quick," Eli muttered as soon as the teacher left. He moved forward and sat like you usually would on a chair. "Hey Clare, let's ditch," he suggested.

"Look, we already have detention tomorrow. I don't want to be in anymore trouble, okay?" I snapped at him, clearly irritated. I saw the dejected look on his face and sighed. "Alright, sorry for snapping at you," I apologized.

"Well I'm sorrier for earlier," he said, apologizing as well.

"You guys are way too mushy for your own good. Just go out already," Alli huffed. I blushed a deep red and covered my face._ When will she learn to shut up?_

"Shut it," Eli groaned to Alli.

"Yeah, it's not like Eli would ever like her anyways," Jenna decided to pitch in her own thoughts.

"And what would you know about what I like in girls?" Eli spat at Jenna harshly.

"I doubt Clare likes you either," KC added, glowering at Eli.

"You don't know me," I hissed at him, "and stop talking like I'm not in the room. I can speak for myself. If I don't like Eli, then I'll say it so myself and vice versa."

"And why do you always get in conversations that you're not even involved in?" Alli snapped at both KC and Jenna. That shut them up. I realized that Dave hadn't even talked at all. He was just sitting alone listening to his own music. Alli got bored and decided to share the earphones with Dave, who gladly complied.

"You got any music in there?" I asked Eli as I unwrapped the headphones from his neck. For the slight moment, our faces were only an inch away from each other and I had felt his breath on face. I pulled back immediately and sat back on my seat.

"Yeah, but I doubt you'd like them," he smirked at me, but seemed to be just as dazed as I was.

"Who knows? I've been quite the exhibitionist lately," I grinned at him. He gave me a closed, impressed smile and took out his iTouch.

"Song?" he asked.

"Surprise me," I told him. I held one side of the headphones while Eli took a hold of the other one. We leaned against each other to prevent the headphones from being stretched too much. A slow song came up and I recognized it to be My Heart by Paramore. I looked at him quizzically, raising my eyebrows in question.

"There's screamo in the end," he stated simply, shrugging. I laughed and leaned in closer to him, not really realizing that I had until I heard a fist slam onto the table.

"What the hell?" KC shouted.

"What's your problem?" Eli asked standing up. I gripped his arm.

"Remember what you promised," I reminded him. He sighed and sat back down.

"You're being too close to her," KC accused.

"KC? Why do you even care?" Jenna asked him, enraged at the fact that he might actually jealous.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Eli mocked.

"KC, drop it," Jenna ordered him. He huffed a slammed his backpack on the floor, grabbing it from the table. I rolled my eyes at his actions. _So he can go ahead and flirt with my friend while we were dating but I can't even be close to my own friend now that we're not? Unbelievable. _

I fiddled with the wire and hummed along to the song. I could feel Eli's intense stare on me but I didn't mind it as much this time. From the door window, I saw the teacher approaching.

"He's coming," I announced to Eli, Alli, and Dave. Eli turned off the music and shoved it in his pocket. Dave and Alli had done the same.

"Detention's over. I hope you kids learned your lesson," he stated in a bored tone as soon as he entered the classroom. Eli and I stood up making our way out but he stayed back a while and I waited by his side.

"Actually, you'll be seeing the two us again tomorrow," Eli gave him a fake smile before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out. He and I laughed at the expression he put forth on the teacher. He looked absolutely horrified.

"You sure know how to make people mad," I laughed at him as we reached the school exit.

"So are we…. you know," he started shyly. _Cute._

"I've never seen you so shy before," I teased, pinching his cheeks. He scowled and slapped my hands.

"Are we okay?" he asked, with confidence now in his voice. _And he's back._

"We're okay," I answered with a smile. "You know Eli, you can be really stupid at times," I commented with a laugh.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in mock hurt. I merely gave him a smile and began walking away. "Oh hell no," he muttered. He ran after me and pulled me back against him, his arms around my waist.

"Let go," I giggled as I tried to get out from his grasp. _Too close, but welcomed._

"Just so you know, you can be really stupid at times too," he whispered in my ear before letting me go.

**Yo yo yo! How'd you guys like this chapter?**

**Just to let you know, even though the boiling point is going to end this coming week, I'm not going to stop writing this story! Hooray :D They said that Degrassi won't have new episodes until this October so I guess you guys will just have to settle with me.**

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS and support you guys. I love that so many people like reading this story :)**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	6. Taking Risks

Chapter 6: Taking Risks

**Eli POV**

As Clare and I parted ways, I couldn't help but think about what I just did. _I freaking pulled her to me!_ I must be getting lucky these days. First, I get to hold her hand and now I get to hug her. _I've seriously got to stop talking to myself._

By the time I got home, I just crashed immediately. The next thing I knew it was already six in the morning. I took a quick shower and got changed. I sighed in relief when I saw that both of my parents have left the house early. It gave me time to eat a small breakfast before I went to school. As I drove on the way there, I saw Adam walking down the street. _What's he doing by himself?_ I slowed the car down and rolled the window.

"Hey, need a ride?" I asked him.

"Do you mind?" he smiled sheepishly. I opened the door for him.

"Come on in," I grinned at him. He got in the car and strapped on his seatbelt. "Why were you walking by yourself?" I asked, "Where's Drew?"

"He got a ride with his friends and they were all upperclassmen so I didn't feel comfortable riding with them," he replied. I nodded my head. While driving, we passed by Clare's house and I saw her getting out. I guess I was staring longer than I should have because Adam called me out on it. "If you don't put your eyes back on the road we're both going to die," he teased.

I shook my head and glared at him. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, irritated.

"I was just imagining how ironic it would be for us to die in a Hearse," he laughed. Now that I think about it that would be hilarious. I ended up laughing too.

"Okay, okay I see your point," I chuckled.

"So….." Adam trailed off. I gave him a quick glance. "When are you going to ask Clare out?" he asked. My eyes widened and I swear, I almost choked on my own spit.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You obviously like her. What's holding you back?" he asked. I kept my eyes on the road.

"That's a good question," I mused.

"Well?" he pressed on impatiently. _What __is__ holding me back?_

"She's having trouble with her family right now. I wouldn't want to add more pressure to that, you know?" I answered. _Besides, she probably likes me as nothing more than a friend._

"I guess," he muttered, "but you shouldn't wait so long. From what I see, KC seems pretty interested in her again." _What? Hell no! He can't possibly – I won't let….. ugh!_

"If he tries anything on her, you'd tell me, right?" I asked him, "Besides, you both are in the same grade so you probably have more classes with her than you do with me."

"I only have Algebra 2 and Physics with her but I'll do what I can to keep him away from her because she has KC in both of those classes too," he informed me. _Greeaat._

"Thanks man," I bumped fists with him from my seat. We eventually arrived in the school and separated. The day passed by quickly and by the time I knew it, I was already back in detention with Clare. She and I were the only two people there. Ms. Oh was the one there with us. _Oh man, the dude from yesterday got a replacement._

"Clare?" she asked in shock, "I don't see why you would be here in detention."I smirked. _Of course not. Why should Saint Clare be in detention?_

"See…. I kinda…. maybe skipped class?" it turned out as more of a question. I internally laughed, not wanting to get in any more trouble.

"You, skipping class?" Ms. Oh scoffed, "That's definitely something I thought I would never hear in a lifetime. How about you?" She pointed to me.

"I was the one who got her to skip class," I answered coolly.

"Really…." she trailed off with a smile on her face. "You must be something to get Clare to break out from her shell," she smiled softly at me. _What's up with all these teachers? First Mrs. Dawes and now Ms. Oh?_

"Actually Ms. Oh this isn't the first time he got me detention," Clare glared at me, which I smirked back to.

"Interesting," Ms. Oh grinned. She sat on the teachers table and crossed her legs. "Here's the deal. I was literally forced to do detention today because that one guy really didn't want to do it," I let out a snicker. _He must really hate me._ "I'm supposed to be having lunch with an important colleague right now, so if I signed your detention slips now and let you go, it will have to be our own little secret. Deal?" she finished with a sneaky smile on her face.

Clare and I took one look at each other and then smirked. "Deal," we both agreed.

"Great!" Ms. Oh exclaimed with a clap of her hands. She signed our detention slips and quickly handed them back to us. "I hope you two spend the rest of the day productively," she gave me a small wink and then practically ran out of the room. _What the he – Oh Ms. Oh, you just became my favorite teacher._

"Well she seemed to be in a good mood," Clare commented as we walked out of the room together, but her voice seemed to be off.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She opened her mouth but I gave her a stern look that told her to tell the truth.

She sighed and answered, "No, I'm really not. My parents have honestly gotten worse and I have to go to the Student Showcase today, regardless. Mrs. Dawes contacted my mom without telling me and now I really have to go." I felt guilt course through my veins.

"Look Clare, I'm really sorry about what I – " she cut me off.

"I already forgave you for that, but it would really help if you'd be there with me. Please?" she pleaded. _It's the least I can do._

"Okay, I'll be there," I smiled at her.

"You wanna know what I've noticed?" she grinned at me cheekily.

"What?"

"You've been smiling a whole lot more," she commented.

_Damn it, she's right!_

**Clare POV**

My nerves were wracking. Eli and I stood behind the stage of the Student Showcase. I kept re-reading my essay over and over again and every time I do, it makes me want to run away. What I put into the paper, were my thoughts and feelings. I didn't want my mom to hear about it this way. I looked at the bleachers and saw my mom give me a wave. I gave her a small smile back.

"Are you okay?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped slightly. "I'm taking that as a no," Eli joked.

"I don't think I can do this Eli," I told him. _I don't want to do this._

"Come on Clare, you've already made it this far," he pleaded with me. "You say that your parents don't like talking about the issue, now your mom will be forced to hear what you have to say. Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

"I can't," I managed to choke out.

"Well maybe you're just scared," he commented. _How dare he?_

"Of what?" I snapped at him. _How can he tell me that I'm scared? _

"Knowing what's truly going on with your parents. You've gotta learn how to take risks," he persuaded.

"This isn't like the time at the park, okay? This isn't about what people think about me. It's about my life!" I shouted at him. I nearly felt bad for shouting at him but he had the look of understanding in his eyes.

"Introducing Clare Edwards!" Sav announced.

I looked at Eli and shook my head. His eyes pleaded with me but I was already running away. I ran for who knows how long, but the next thing I knew I had already made it home. I leaned against the kitchen counter and took long, deep breaths. After a few minutes, the front door of the house opened and footsteps flopped against the hard wood.

"Clare, what happened?" my mom asked in a worried tone as soon as she saw me.

"I just got cold feet," I answered, staring at the floor. I couldn't bear looking at her. _Too see the disappointment on her face._

"Honey," she said softly, "that sure doesn't sound like you." I sighed and debated with myself about what I should do. Hesitantly, I crossed the kitchen and rummaged through my bag. I pulled out my essay and shoved it to her. "What is th – " I cut her off.

"Just read it," I said in a cold tone. I hadn't meant to be so harsh. I looked at her face as she read my paper, gauging her reaction. At first, anger crossed her features and then sadness and humility.

"Clare I don't know what to say," she replied in a cracked voice.

"I want to know what's going on mom," I demanded.

"So do I," she sighed. "I've been meaning to ask your dad about it but I'm scared of what the answer will be," she continued.

"Don't you think you should ask? Not only for yours but for both of our sakes?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. My dad soon arrived home and my mom sent me out. I closed the door gently and when I turned around, the first thing my eyes landed on was Eli. "What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"What? No hi?" he teased.

"Hi," I said, greeting him formally. He let out a smirk.

"Look, if you don't want to tell your mom, I respect that," he said with apology in his voice.

I walked down the steps with my arms crossed and grinned, "Too late."

"So you read her the letter?" I nodded to his question.

"She and my dad are talking right now," I replied, gesturing to my house. He had amusement clearly in his eyes.

He gestured to himself and said smugly, "So what you're saying is that I was right?"

"Could you be any more smug?" I laughed lightly.

"Absolutely," he grinned. Slowly, he took the headphones from his neck and handed them to me.

"What's this?" I asked in confusion.

"They're headphones Clare," he said sarcastically with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed. "Okay, okay. They have a noise cancellation option that you can use if things with your parents get worse," he explained. I felt my heart stutter. _He really does care._

"I can't possibly accept this," I replied unsurely.

"Yes you can. I've got another pair at home," he smiled at me softly.

"Okay," I said shyly and put it around my neck

"See? It's a perfect fit," he grinned at me. "Sorry again for interfering. I promise I won't do it again," he apologized once more. He walked back to his car, but I couldn't let him walk away without saying anything back.

"Wait," I said quickly and grabbed a hold of his arm. His eyes flashed to my hand and then back to my face. "You can interfere whenever you want but I'm still going to do whatever I want," I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he smirked. I let go of his arm and he slowly got in the car. _I can't believe I'm doing this. He said so himself, I've got to learn how to take risks._

"Wait," I said again, taking a hold of his arm. _Again._ Luckily, he still hadn't gotten in his car.

"What now?" he mock groaned. His eyes twinkled with some sort of emotion that I've never seen in his eyes.

"Shut up," I laughed. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you," I breathed out. _God, he's so warm._ He was tense at first, obviously caught off guard. Then he, surprisingly, returned the hug.

"You're welcome," he replied softly. We pulled away from the hug and he finally got inside his car. I took a step back and bit my bottom lip shyly as I watched him drive away.

It's official.

_I'm totally in love with Eli Goldsworthy._

**Whoa whoa whoa... Did you guys like it? :D**

**Who else was pissed off at the Boiling Point finale? I was! I expected so much more from it. I love Eli but it would have brought on such a great twist if he had actually been stabbed. Are Eli and Clare officially broken up or what? She says that she can't be with him and AGH! Stupid Degrassi writers! They're being paid for being assholes. Sorry xD**

**Screw the writers! I'm going to take their love story into my own hands. Who's with me?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	7. Rumors

Chapter 7: Rumors

**Eli POV**

Ever since our last encounter, I haven't seen much of Clare. It's been nearly three days since I last talked to her. Sure we saw each other in English class, but we've only been having individual assignments lately. Mrs. Dawes wanted to see if our papers were still good without someone else proofreading it for us.

I've been busy myself as well. I won the completion for a concert along with Adam and I went to it with Sav, Adam, and Bianca. It was so awesome! We ended up getting busted by the cops for a 'stolen truck' – which wasn't necessarily true – and Bianca got arrested for underage drinking. I couldn't have asked for a better night. Ever since then, Sav, Adam, and I have been pretty close. Adam and I pretty much go to places together nowadays and we would bring Sav with us but he's grounded. Tough luck.

I roamed the school parking lot and was finally able to find a free parking space but a group of guys stood on it. "Hey, excuse me!" I yelled at them. One of them, who seems to be the leader, looked at me and scoffed. The next thing I know, he rips the skull from my truck and smirks at me. _That bastard._ In rage, I got out of my car and slammed the door shut. "What the hell? You ruined my car over a freaking parking spot!" I shouted at him.

"Oh boo hoo," he faked cried and then bumped fists with one of his crew.

"Give it back," I demanded with my hand out. Instead of just giving it to me, he threw it against the fence and it fell loudly onto the floor. I clench my hands into a fist and I was seeing red. "Go. Get. It," I emphasized each word with anger dripping from my voice. I saw Adam from my peripheral vision.

I was unconsciously lifting my clenched fist. _Don't punch him. You don't want to get another detention or worse, suspension._ Who cares? _You won't be able to see Clare._ I pondered the thought._ Damn it. _I brought my hand back down.

"No," he refused. "What are you looking at?" he spat at Adam. _Don't bring him into this._

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Adam replied. _Nice._ The stupid giant pretends like he was going to jump me and then walked away. "You okay dude?" Adam asked.

I smirked evilly. "Oh, I will be," I said in a dark voice. I walked over to the fence and picked up my skull.

"Revenge?"

"Oh you know it," I smirked at him. He nodded unsurely and waited for me to park my Hearse. As soon as I got it in the parking spot, I immediately followed up with Adam.

"So, what you got?" Adam asked.

"I don't know yet, but it will be big," I assured him.

"You're not going to do anything drastic, are you?" he said worriedly.

"Oh grasshopper, you have lots to learn," I replied, using a nickname for him.

From there, he and I parted ways and went to our classes. Soon enough, third period rolled around and I was determined to finally talk to Clare. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I missed her. "Hey Clare," I greeted as I took my seat in front of her.

"Hey," she replied with a smile, "Long time, no talk."

"I know, I nearly died," I said in a sarcastic tone, though deep down, I really nearly did.

"Wow, I haven't heard your sarcastic self in a while now," she laughed. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Everything's been great actually. I got closer to Sav and Adam and I have just recently made an enemy," I answered coolly.

"Enemy?" she asked with worry in her tone. Immediately after, Mrs. Dawes has already entered the classroom.

"I'll tell you later," I told her. She nodded her head and I turned around to face Mrs. Dawes.

After the class ended, I stood by the door and waited for Clare. She and I began walking to our classes together, since they were only a few doors down from each other.

"Who is this enemy?" she asked again.

"Fitz. You know him?" she nodded her head.

"He's a bad influence," she replied. _At least she knows to stay away from him._

"Well, I was going to park in the last open space but he and his crew were standing on it. I asked them to move but instead he just went ahead and ripped the skull out of my Hearse," I told her, still angered by the recent event.

"So, he just out of nowhere wrecks your Hearse?" she asked, also irritated by the fact.

"Yeah, I was so mad. I'm surprised that I didn't punch him," I smirked to myself as I thought about it.

"Please don't get yourself in trouble," she pleaded. I was about to reply when I saw Adam get shoved into the lockers. I took off my backpack and handed it to Clare. She looked horrified as she saw what was happening to Adam.

"Finally figured out what you were looking at?" Fitz asked him angrily. I had expected Adam to back down but he stood his ground.

"I'm still trying to process the smell," Adam replied, scrunching his nose up.

"That'll be hard to do with a broken nose," Fitz hissed lifted a fist. Adam flinched back and I ran. I grabbed Fitz's fist and shoved it back down. I got all up in his face.

"Tell me what you were thinking when you got your haircut. Was there an audition for Planet of the Apes that I didn't hear about?" I asked teasing him. I didn't realize how tall he was compared to me until he lifted me nearly half a foot off of the floor with the collar of my shirt. I merely smirked, showing him that I wasn't scared.

"He's got the odor down," Adam muttered. Fitz had his fist up to my face and I raised my eyebrows, challenging him. "Guys, teacher," Adam warned. Fitz let go of my collar and dropped me onto the floor.

"We're not done," he whispered in deathly tone. I smirked at him.

"Obviously not," I retorted wittingly.

He walked passed Clare and she looked away. She scurried over to us and handed me back my bag.

"Are you okay?" I asked Adam.

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied, wincing slightly. "What now?"

"You ignore him?" Clare said innocently. _Is she crazy? Hell no._

"We're going to refuse being the victims," I replied viciously, contradicting Clare's words.

I went home that day thinking about what I was going to Fitz. I had took what Clare said into consideration but I knew that if I didn't do anything, this was just going to escalate into something more. As I went to school the next day, I saw Clare walking towards the school. I parked my Hearse immediately and caught up with her, walking on the other side of the fence.

"Hey Clare, I thought about what you said about non-violence but it just seems so _unsatisfying._ Not like, let's say, a punch in face?" I asked hopefully as I swung around the edge of the fence.

"It will only get worse if you do anything to Fitz," she told me, obviously unimpressed at my thoughts. _Ouch._

"But he'll at least deserve what's coming to him," I reminded her.

"I thought violence wasn't your style," she mused. _Oh so she knows __all__ about my style now? Little Miss Observant._

"It's not, but revenge is," I smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm starting to think that the rumors are true," she told me with a grin. _She listens to rumors?_

"And what exactly are those rumors?" I asked curiously.

"Some say that you have a fascination with death, which may explain the Hearse," she teased, "whom you just so happened to name Morty. Ironic much?" She laughed.

"People can think whatever they want," I shrugged, walking by her side.

"Do whatever you want Eli but just know that if you're trying to impress me – " I cut her off as I grabbed a hold of her arm. _Well, that was only half true. _I made her turn around so that she was facing me. I gazed into her blue eyes.

"Who said that I'm trying to impress you?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. She returned the gesture, challenging me. "Okay fine, I'll call off the dogs," I sighed, defeated.

"I knew you were smart," she smiled at me. I still had my grip on her arm and refused to let go of it until someone decided to butt in.

"Oh Eli," Fitz sang, dragging my name out. _He just had to ruin the moment._ _Jackass._ I had to let go of Clare's arm. I was still mad and was not able to stop the words that escaped my mouth.

"Two syllables. Good. Good for you," I smirked at him. _Clare was right. Someday, my mouth is going to get me killed._

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" Fitz spat as he neared me.

"You wrecked my car. Just apologize and we'll go back to ignoring each other's existence," I stated simply, knowing fully that, that was never going to happen in a lifetime.

"Alright," he shrugged, "I'm sorry, for your nards." I was confused. _My what?_

"What – AHH!" I screamed as he kneed me. I collapsed onto the floor, grasping my crotch in pain.

"I apologized," he smirked with a shrug and began to walk away. Clare kneeled down and for a mere moment my head was in her lap. Usually that type of contact with her was welcomed, but I just really didn't want to be touched right now. The pain was barely bearable.

"What can I do?" she asked worriedly, her hand running through my hair slightly. _That actually felt….. nice._

"Just. Don't. Touch. Anything," I cringed as the pain came back. She awkwardly brought her hands onto her lap and watched me. Her eyes were slightly glossed and she truly looked worried. "You still don't think I should punch him?" I asked hopefully, still hurting.

"If you're going to punch him," she smiled slightly, "at least make it two punches. The other will be for me."

"Seriously?" I asked with a grin. She nodded surely.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, you promised," she added. "Are you okay now?" she asked again.

"It hurts, but not as much," I hissed in pain and stayed on the floor. My bangs fell onto my face but I couldn't bear to take the only support I had from my crotch. Hesitantly, Clare brushed the hair from my face.

"I don't like seeing you hurt," she stated, her blue eyes smoldering with hurt. _She really does care._

"You really do care, huh?" I teased, smirking at her. She blushed. Cute. _Really? I've gone from adorable to cute?_

"Alright, I think your okay now," she replied quickly, bringing me to my feet.

"Come on, admit it!" I pushed with a laugh.

"Bye Eli," she rolled her eyes and walked towards the school. I tried to walk to her, but I limped.

"Okay, I'll stop but can you at least help me walk," I pleaded. She turned around and faced me with a sigh. She put my arm around her shoulder and she held as my support.

"Should I bring you to the nurse's office?" she asked. I shook my head 'no.'

"If you brought me in there, they'll ask me what happened," I told her. She nodded, taking my answer. She helped me to my first period and said her goodbye. Fortunately, the pain had already subsided by the time my first class ended.

What Fitz did to me was the last straw. He messed with the wrong guy and maybe, just maybe, I could show him that there are more to the rumors than they all think.

**Not going to say much. I just hope you enjoyed it :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	8. Kiss Me Better

Chapter 8: Kiss Me Better

**Clare POV**

I was really starting to get worried about Eli. After English class, he just disappeared. It's already lunch time and I've been looking for him everywhere. Usually he meets me at my locker right after fourth period. This may sound a bit harsh, but I was a bit disappointed when it was Alli who had greeted me at my locker.

"Clare, Eli's a big boy. I'm pretty sure he can handle himself," Alli assured me. _Right, he's fine._

"I just can't help but be worried, you know? He's been planning revenge on Fitz ever since yesterday," I told her.

"I get it Clare, but you've got to learn how to trust him. Now come on, breathe in," she commanded. I took a deep breath. "Breathe out," she continued and I did just that. "Are you al – " I cut her off as I caught sight off Adam. I grabbed her hand and dragged her. "Clare!" she squeaked.

"Adam!" I shouted. He jumped slightly and turned around to face me.

"Hey Clare," he greeted uneasily. _Great, he's nervous._

"Where's Eli?" I asked.

"I don't know where – " Alli and I blocked his way as he tried to get away.

"If he's doing anything bad you'd tell me, right?"

"You should just stay out of it," he replied in a stern voice. _How can I?_

"So he is doing something," Alli commented.

"Look, I don't know what he's going to do but it's going to be big. If he wants to deal with it this way, then let him," Adam nearly shouted. _He's being defensive. He knows._

"Fine, we won't interfere but you better make sure that he doesn't get hurt," I hissed poking his chest in anger. _If anything happens to Eli, I swear I will not be responsible for my actions._

"And if he does, you'll be dealing with my wrath," Alli tried to look tough by cracking her knuckles. Adam took a deep gulp and nodded his head quickly.

"Now, I know that you know exactly where he is. Go find him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I commanded. I saw something flash through his eyes. _Oh he definitely knew._

"I can't make you guys any promises but I'll do what I can," he assured us before he walked away. Alli and I stood there with our arms crossed as we watched him walk away.

"You still don't think I should be worried?" I asked. _Because I have every reason to be._

"Forget what I said because now even I'm worried," she replied. We sighed and decided to forget about it for now. She and I walked again, this time towards the cafeteria. I let out a huge sigh and decided to stop worrying myself about Eli. _I guess I'll just have to trust his actions._

"How are you and Drew?" I finally asked. _This is a good distraction._

"He's so frustrating, Clare. He doesn't want our relationship to be out in public but he likes it when we're confined to a room! I don't know what his problem is. Is he ashamed of me? Is it because I'm a year younger than him? I don't – " I shut her up by taking a hold of her arm.

"Look Alli, any guy would be lucky to have you. If Drew doesn't see that, then maybe he's not worth it. Be straight to him. Tell him that if he can't have you outside of a room, he can't have you at all," I told her. She shortly pondered my suggestion. As we took a seat in the cafeteria, she began to talk again.

"Thanks Clare," she smiled at me softly. "I'll talk to him about it. Maybe I could start by asking him to the dance at Above the Dot?" she asked me.

"That would be a good start. If he refuses to go with you, you'll know that something's up," I continued.

"You're really a great friend Clare," she stood up and gave me a hug.

"It's no problem Alli," I assured her, "Besides, it's the least I can do for you scheming on getting Eli and I together." Her mouth dropped open. I laughed wholeheartedly. _Did they really think I was that stupid? Come on, I'm Clare Edwards._

"H-how'd you know about that?" she stuttered. I smirked at her. _There's not much that I don't notice._

"I don't think it can get obvious enough. I've seen you and Eli hanging together and he actually lets you talk to him. Normally he'd make anyone else rather than me, Adam, and Sav leave him alone," I chuckled. _That is actually true. He tends to be antisocial._ "And occasionally Drew, just because he's Adam's stepbrother," I added.

Suddenly, her lips spread into a huge smile. "I see that you have no plan to contradict this?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. None at all," I grinned at her.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it. You totally love him," she squealed from her seat happily.

"Who loves who?" Dave asked as he, Wesley, and Conner slipped into the table with us.

"None of your business," she snapped at him. She grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me to an empty table. I giggled all the way there. "So tell me, when did this happen?" she asked curiously, her eyes sparking with excitement and happiness.

"Yesterday," I told her with a dreamy smile, as I recalled yesterday's event.

"What happened?" I went on to tell her everything from Ms. Oh all the way to the hug that made me realize what I really felt. I had described about how warm and homey Eli felt. I told her how my heart would skip a beat every time he does things that show me that he really cares. "Clare, he's totally in love with you too!" she exclaimed.

"I doubt that," I murmured negatively.

"Stop thinking so low of yourself!" she chastised. "Anyone would be lucky to fall in love with you, but I'm particularly ecstatic that Eli had," she grinned.

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously. _I doubt that he'd like a girl like me._

"No guy would ever give a girl something of theirs unless they wanted the girl to think about him twenty four seven. Think about it, he gave you the headphones whenever your parents would fight. That can also mean that he wants you to know that he's there with you even in your greatest time of need," she told me in a rush. I blushed slightly.

"I never thought about it that way," I mused. _Maybe he does like me. __Maybe__._

"That's got to be the sweetest thing that I've heard a guy do," she sighed dreamily, "If only Drew was more like that. You're lucky to have a guy that cares."

"But what if that's just it? He just_ cares_," I spat out the word grudgingly.

"I doubt that it's just that," Alli gave me a pointed look. Soon enough the lunch bell rang, and so we both gathered our things to go to P.E. When class started, I was disappointed to see that Eli wasn't here either. The class passed by slowly, much to my liking. My next class passed by just as slow. I just really wanted to see Eli again.

I walked to my locker and put the stuff I didn't need. As I closed it, Eli was leaning against the lockers casually. "You're here," I smiled softly. I felt my nerves calm down. "Where were you the whole day?" I pressed.

"Chill out Clare, I just had to take care of something," he smirked tossing something in his hand. I recognized it to be the skull that Fitz had ripped off from his car.

"Nothing stupid, right?" I asked.

"Promise," he held out one hand.

"You didn't get hurt?"

"Nope. Not a single scratch. See?" he stated pointing to himself.

Looking behind Eli, I saw Fitz and two others flanking him as he walked towards Eli and I. Eli turned around to see what I was looking at and smirked even more. _What's wrong with him? He understands that he can get beat up, right?_

"What's up my brother?" Fitz said coolly, bumping fists with Eli. "And sister," he added before walking down the hall, disappearing.

I turned to Eli, confused. _So they're all buddy, buddy now? Last time I remembered, they were enemies. _"You two sure seemed to have settled your differences," I commented I confusion.

"We just had a little talk," he replied before walking by my side. Something about his tone of voice made me know that there was more to it than just a talk. _He's keeping something from me._

"And Adam?" I asked.

"Is fine," he answered in a fake groan. "Don't you trust me?" he asked with a smirk. _Great, we're back to smirks again._

"I do it's just….. you won't get hurt right?" _He better not get hurt._

"I promise and neither will Adam. Let's just say that if everything goes according to plan, Fitz will never bother anyone again," he answered devilishly. _According to plan?_

"Wait, there's more to this?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Look Clare, our bully has crossed the line. I'm not going to let that go so easily," he replied coldly before he walked ahead of me. I didn't think that he wanted me to follow. I felt my stomach drop as I realized that he had left me. Knowing that no one was around, I let out a groan of frustration and began walking home. _God forgive me, but… that bastard!

* * *

_

Today was completely different. He just wasn't there at all! I looked for him in the morning but he wasn't there. Fitz hadn't gone to school either. I was seriously getting worried. English class came around and he didn't show up either. After my fourth period, I had just finished putting stuff in my locker when I decided that I'm going to go talk to Mr. Simpson. When I get worried, I take it to a whole new level. On my way to his office, I collided into someone. Eli! _Thank God._

"Where have you been all morning? I was getting worried," I shot at him. I took one good look at him and groaned. "So much for non-violence," I muttered. I took a step closer to him and lightly touched the cut on his lip. He also had a small bruise on his cheekbone, just below his eye. _God help me, because if I see Fitz I will not hesitate to murder him. _I took a deep breath to contain my anger and then pulled my hand away. "What happened?" I asked.

He seemed to have just pulled out from a daze. I internally smirked, but I pursed my lips instead. "Fitz and I got into a brawl and the cops had to break it up. Fitz just coincidentally had the fake ID of a Canada's Top Ten Wanted criminal. Oops," he smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"You got him arrested?" I asked in disbelief. _He's taken this way too far._

"Yeah, but they'll let him go right after they figure out that he just has a fake ID. Worse comes to worse, he gets fined for a fake ID possession," he replied coolly. _It's not that easy!_

"And if it goes to court?" I'm sure that one got him off guard, but he easily got a response.

"It's his word against mine," he answered. I was seriously about to yell at him for all I've got until Fitz walked towards us.

"Job well done Eli. You really got me," he said sarcastically.

"You understand that the ID was for novelty purposes only, right?" Eli teased. _God, can you please knock some sense into this boy? I honestly thinks that he wants to die._

"I'll have to tell that to the judge," Fitz shrugged, acting as if everything was alright, but I could hear the cold, hard anger behind his voice.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Eli smirked. _Idiot. Of course not!_

"Too bad for you I'm a slow learner," Fitz scoffed. He walked away from us, but not before shoving Eli back with his shoulder. Eli just stood there and took it with a stupid smirk plastered onto his face.

"Now what?" I asked him in frustration.

"I'm in his head. Right where I want to be," he replied with a glint in his eye.

"You're hopeless," I groaned and began to walk away but he didn't let me. Instead, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Come on, Clare! Give me some credit," he told me with slight anger in his voice.

"Wow, great Eli. Nice job!" I said sarcastically with the roll of my eyes.

"What's your problem?" he snapped at me. _Did he just snap at me?_

"This," I touched his lip again, "this," I added, lightly touching the small bruise on his cheekbone. "Those are my problem!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, I got hurt. Big deal. Fitz deserves this!" he shot at me. _But you don't!_

"But you don't deserve getting hurt," I replied with a sigh. "You promised me that you wouldn't get hurt," I whispered, on the verge of tears. _I can't believe I'm crying in front of him. So much for being subtle._

"Clare, don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and being an idiot," he murmured, his voice now softer. I nodded, assuring him that it was fine. I shut my eyes closed and tried to restrain the tears.

"Do they hurt?" I asked with a raspy voice. _This boy is going to be the death of me._

"They won't if you kiss it better," he smirked. Hesitantly, I cupped his face and pulled him down to my level. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ His eyes widened as he realized that I was really going to do it. "C-Clare you don't – " I cut him off with a hush.

"I swear Eli, the next time you get hurt, I'll be the one to help you heal and then inflict more pain onto you," I threatened him. He nodded.

Slowly, I leaned in to his face and placed a light kiss on the bruise placed on his cheekbone. Not wanting to see his reaction, I dropped my gaze from his eyes down to his lips. _I can't believe that his lips are damaged. _I touched his lips once more, hoping that the cut would go away, before leveling my lips with his. My eyes fluttered closed as I closed the distance between us.

"BRRRRRRRIIIIING!"

I jumped and pulled away from Eli. Soon enough, the hallways were being filled my Degrassi students. "Damn it," I heard Eli curse.

"I'll see you?" I asked nervously. _Way too close!_ I began to walk away but for the second time today, Eli pulled me back. My body was pressed up against him, his arms around my waist. We were almost in the same position that we were once in back in the dot, except this time, I knew that neither of us were going to pull away.

"You haven't kissed my lip better yet," he breathed before landing a kiss on my lips. I brought my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. I vaguely heard the whistles surrounding us and Alli's loud squeal. My fingers fumbled with the bottom of Eli's hair as he tightened his grip around my waist. _His lips are so soft._

I heard a cough so I pulled away from the kiss, not really wanting to. I was met with emerald green eyes that were lit up with happiness. I bit my lip shyly and realized that some of the blood had transferred onto my lips. Eli's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy, detention," Mr. Simpson said. I jumped as I heard him talk. He handed us detention slips and began walking away. "I am too old to deal with this," I heard him mutter. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Are you mad?" Eli joked, "I mean, I did just get you another detention."

"It's worth it," I smiled at him. _It was __way__ more than worth it._

"Whoo!" I heard Alli shout. "Come on Adam! Pay up!" she demanded as she had her hand outstretched to Adam. Adam muttered a string of profanities under his breath.

"We have such awesome friends," Eli joked in a sarcastic tone as his arm wrapped around my waist. I snuggled into his touch.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked with a grin.

"So much better"


End file.
